joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocko's Modern Life
Rocko's Modern Life '''is an American animated series created by Joe Murray. Team Rocko's Modern Life Rocko Rocko is a wallaby who emigrated from Australia to the United States, he is the main character and the protagonist of the show. He is 18 years old. He is a sensible, moral, and somewhat timid character who enjoys the simple pleasures in life, such as doing his laundry or feeding his dog, Spunky. He is neat, compassionate, and self-conscious. He wears a blue shirt with purple triangles on it that he has become quite attached to. He doesn't wear any pants. Rocko usually works at "Kind of a Lot o' Comics" (but once worked at Conglom-O where Ed Bighead attempted to make him quit) and his hobbies include recreational jackhammering and pining for the love of his life, Melba Toast. Due to Rocko's benevolence and non-confrontational personality, his kindness is often taken for weakness. He is often taken advantage of by the other characters. Rocko would prefer to live a quiet life, but his reckless friends often throw him into turbulent situations. His most common catchphrase is "______-Day is a very dangerous day", even once saying "Open mic night is a very dangerous night." He is often mistaken for a kangaroo, a platypus, and occasionally a beaver, weasel or even a dog. Rocko has no family name because the writers could not think of a family name that they liked.[2] Heffer Wolfe Heffer Wolfe is Rocko's best friend and roommate, a happy-go-lucky and not-too-bright steer (a castrated hereford bull) whom he met in high school. Heffer is an absolute glutton and loves to eat and party. His favorite food is "Pasture Puffies." Though he is normally portrayed as being jobless, he has worked as a waiter at a coffee shop, a salesman at a tree farm, a greenskeeper at a golf course, a mail carrier, a manager at a Chokey Chicken restaurant (later Chewy Chicken), a paperboy, and a security guard at Conglom-O-Corp, (the last one causing him to go insane in a reference to The Shining). As his family name suggests, he was raised by a family of wolves who decided not to eat him as a child and adopted him as one of their own; his "birthmark" is actually their plotting lines of how to best divide him up into choice dishes. He is often called a "Big fat cow", a term he (and his father) objects to by saying "steer". His catchphrase, which can be heard in the series' opening credits, is "That was a hoot!" Filburt Turtle Filburt Turtle[3] is Rocko's other best friend, a neurotic, hypochondriac turtle wearing Woody Allen-style glasses. He started out as a different character, usually seen having many jobs, such as a supermarket cashier and a clerk at the Department of Motor Vehicles, before being written in the storyline as Rocko and Heffer's friend in the second season. He lives in a trailer and earns his money by collecting cans "here and there", and has a penchant for "sauce". Filburt has an extremely weak stomach and even the slightest wrong movements can give him nausea. He tried to be a dentist but failed in his last exam when he turned one of Rocko's teeth into a Giant Mutant Tooth. He turned 21 in the second season episode "Born to Spawn" where he is called to his home island of Kerplopitgoes in order to become an adult. At one point, he also had a Frank Sinatra style singing voice that he nearly became a star with. He eventually started a family with Dr. Hutchison, a bubbly cat with a hook for a hand. One of their children turned out to bear a strong resemblance to Heffer, thanks to his having sat on their egg during the incubation period. Among Filburt's catchphrases are "Oh fish sticks!", "I'm nauseous... I'm nauseous..", and "Turn the page, wash your hands. Turn the page, wash your hands. And then you turn the page, and then you wash your hands..." and, "oh boy". Spunky '''Spunky is Rocko's Bull Terrier. He has a very high-pitched bark and wags his tail a lot. He's not too bright and will eat anything on sight, including Mr. Bighead's salmon bushes and a moldy slime found in Rocko's refrigerator. He often repeatedly drools into his water bowl and drinks it, only to drool into it again. He is Rocko's only regular pet and Rocko loves him dearly. Rocko will go to great lengths to protect Spunky if he is in danger or about to do something stupid. Spunky is best remembered for falling in love with a mop in the episode "Clean Lovin'", much to Rocko's dismay; Spunky was noted to have used his front paws as hands as he tries to protect the mop. Spunky is also the home of two parasites, Bloaty and Squirmy. Spunky also can do a cool trick but it was not shown. Gallery IMG 0030.JPG|Rocko's Modern Life Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Comics and Magazines Category:1993 series debuts Category:Nicktoons Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Comedy Series